


The Mistake

by ELSA1312



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal will be mad, M/M, Poor Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/ELSA1312
Summary: Will has a one night stand with an FBI agent that goes horribly wrong. He confides in Hannibal Lecter who is less than pleased and he takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter one

Will Graham, teacher at Quantico and part time profiler for the FBI attracted a lot of attention both at work and outside of work but he was fairly oblivious to it all. He went on dates rarely but he did go on them, and they were with men or women. Will was bisexual and had no particular preference, so when he was approached by a large good looking man wearing a FBI field jacket after he had gone to look at a crime scene, he was open minded.

“Hey Mr Graham. My name is David. I was watching you at the crime scene and was very impressed with what you said. Do you want to get a drink when we are done here? I am staying at the motel with everyone else, we could go to the bar next door.”

The rest of Will’s team had gone back to headquarters to examine the body, but Will was staying over and would drive the 80 miles back in the morning. He had arranged for the dogs to be fed and let out so there was no rush.

“Ok, sounds good. She all we meet at eight? I just have to email in my report.”

Will had noticed David before. They were both about the same age, mid thirties, and Will had noticed how good looking in a rugged way he was. Truth be told Will could do with letting his hair down. He had been seeing Doctor Lecter for sessions for a couple of months now, and though he could feel a connection between the two of them, that relationship didn’t seem to be moving from the professional so he had given up on that for now. A little light relief from his life was in order.

So Will met David at the bar and they had a few drinks. David told Will how he had noticed him months ago when he had been passing through Quantico, and had even sat in on one of his lectures. He told Will he thought he was good looking, and he gave Will a small kiss on the cheek at the bar, even though there were many onlookers.

“Shall we take this back to my room, get to know each other a little better Will?”

“Yeah sure, sounds good.”

So they went to David’s room. Which was right at the end of the hotel.

They took a couple of bottles of beer with them, and drank them while they undressed. It started out quite gentle, consent to sex implied, however Will was not prepared for what happened next.

Will had had sex with a few men before, and had always found it very satisfying, he had topped once or twice, but was more than happy to be on the bottom. He found being penetrated very exciting and so far had not experienced anyone being too rough, always taking time to prepare him, considerate about lube and condoms to make sure he was enjoying the experience.

However, when they were naked David manhandled Will onto his front, his hands gripping Will hard, leaving bruises for sure, and he pulled Will’s ass cheeks apart and rammed his cock straight into him, without even spit as lube.

Will screamed and tried to get out from under David but he was held in a vice like grip and could not move at all. David began to move inside of him and Will could feel himself tearing, blood likely flowing from him. Although this at least acted as lube, it was excruciating. Will shouted for David to get off him, but David just adjusted his hold on him and pushed Will’s face into the pillow so his shouts were muffled.

“There’s a good boy, keep quiet for Daddy! Ooh you are so tight, my god, this is the best fuck I have had in ages.”

The assault lasted for what seemed like hours but was probably only five minutes until he could feel David still, with his cum pumping into Will. He pulled out quickly, making Will scream in agony some more.

Will lay there, unable to move, he could not believe what had happened. He saw David wipe is cock on a towel from the bathroom, and could see the blood on it.

David flopped back down on the bed, next to Will as though he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Well that was good, did you cum? Do you want me to suck you off?”

Will struggled to move, let alone speak. He struggled for breath, he suspected his ribs were bruised from the force he was held down with. His face hurt from being pushed into the pillow, and he was still bleeding from his ass.

“You fucking bastard. You just raped me!”

“Get out of it, you were up for it. You practically dragged me back here, were begging for it. Don’t blame me I wasn’t all hearts and flowers. You certainly never said no, so good luck proving anything. You certainly like it rough, that’s what I will tell everyone. So fuck you, you big shot, think you are better than everyone else.”

Will was too shocked to reply. He just got up, put on his pants and shirt and lunged at David with any strength he had left. It was no good though, he was smaller and weaker at this point so David just pushed him off and he fell on the floor, catching his head on the chest of drawers next to the bed, which left him dazed. Dave got off the bed, and threw Will out of the room with force.

Will didn’t know what else to do. David was right, he did go back with him to the room with the intention of having sex. But how was he to know that he had no regard for his sexual partners. Will went back to his room and cleaned himself up. He decided that although it was going to be painful that he would clear out his room and leave tonight. He couldn’t face seeing anyone or anyone seeing him in this state.

When he got back to Wolf Trap Will got into the shower, and scrubbed himself as clean as he could. He decided not to go to the hospital or seek medical advice for his injuries. He didn’t want to be labelled a victim. He would just take a couple of days off work. His ass was bleeding a bit, but seemed ok, and he didn’t think any of his other injuries warranted medical attention. He had a bruise at the side of his face, but would just say one of the dogs had knocked him over.

He went to bed, glad the ordeal was over.

The next day he called in sick, telling Jack Crawford that he seemed to have picked up a stomach bug.

He decided, however, to attend his standing appointment with Doctor Lecter. Will decided that he could use the therapy. The trauma of the night before was still with him and although he didn’t plan on divulging exactly what happened he could do with some mental health support. He would play it by ear, decide for himself what he needed to gain from the visit.

On arrival Will did his usual and took a seat opposite Hannibal. Straight away he could see that Hannibal could sense something was wrong, and Will, for the first time in his life, began to weep.

“Will, you can tell me anything you want to. I will not judge, and maybe I can help. I can see you are hurt, you are moving very stiffly and you have a bruise on your face. I can also smell blood.”

Will looked into Hannibal’s face, to see if he was being honest, and could see he was, so decided to tell him what happened.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confides in Hannibal, who comes to the decision that David needs to be punished

Will began by telling Hannibal about the case he was consulting on because he felt it would add context to his decision.

“It was a woman who had been decapitated. Her body was left in a field, her head nearby. I read the scene and advised that it was in all likelihood an ex partner who had been usurped, leaving him in a rage. Bev, Jimmy and Brian headed back to the lab to do the autopsy to look for any physical evidence, but I had already booked into the local hotel so decided to stay over. David came up to me after I fed back on the scene, and he was charming, seemed really nice and gentle, and we met for a drink. Now I want you to know that I don’t usually hook up after crime scenes. It’s not that I haven’t had offers, but I usually arrange to meet up at the weekends, which gives time for both parties to cry off. Too many emotions floating about when there are stressors.

Anyway, we met at the bar, had a few drinks and we really hit it off. He suggested we go back to his room, and I agreed. Sex is a great stress reliever and I am not a virgin with a man so I knew what to expect. Or I thought I did. God, Hannibal, he was so rough, and he brutalised me. I will be ok physically but I don’t know how I will ever be with a man again without fear. After I told him he had raped me, and I did struggle you know but he paid no attention. He pushed my face into the pillow so hard I thought I was going to suffocate. I couldn’t tell him to stop, first because of the pain, and then because I physically could not speak. He said I had consented and it was tough that he wasn’t gentle.”

Hannibal’s face showed his disgust. Not aimed at Will, but at David, who had assaulted his friend.

“Will, you know you should go to the Police. I understand why you haven’t but he will do this to someone else. He deserves to be punished for what he has done. And you need to consider the fact that you will see him again, either at Quantico, or at another crime scene.”

Will looked at Hannibal, horrified at the thought of seeing David again. He knew it was true though. There was nothing stopping him from seeing Will again, and he would always have the satisfaction of knowing that he had assaulted Will and had got away with it.

“I know what you are saying, Hannibal, but I just can’t do it. I would be the victim, all my dirty laundry out for all to see. I am not ashamed of my sexuality, but can you imagine if Freddie Lounds got hold of the story, and she would. No, I will find a way to deal with David, not sure how, perhaps I will confront him when I feel up to it.”

“Ok, Will, I respect your decision. At least let me examine your injuries, I could write you a prescription for the pain.”

Will thought it over for a minute. Hannibal was, after all, a Doctor, but he was not sure about his most intimate injury. He didn’t want to succumb to infection though, so agreed to a brief examination. Hannibal led Will to a small examination room that was adjacent to his office. It was very clinical looking. He undressed behind a screen and put on a gown. Hannibal asked him to sit on an examination table while he placed on some rubber gloves.

He opened the gown, examining the front and rear ribs, which were severely bruised. He palpate each rib.

“Just very bruised. I will write a prescription for an analgesic. Now can you lay on your front, and raise your bottom slightly. I need to examine you. This is very important as you could get an infection if you have deep tears.”

Will did as he was told, and he could hear Hannibal lube up his fingers, before he felt a gentle pressure where he began to probe the area.

“Just a couple of tears, they should heal on their own. You can get dressed again and I will see you back in my office.”

Hannibal left Will to dress and went into his office. He decided in that moment that he needed to find out who this David was and he had to die. Will was for all intents and purposes an innocent. How that man could take advantage of him like that was beyond belief. Firstly if he was attracted to Will, why would he hurt him, unless he set out to do that in the first place. Many people would be jealous of Will’s good looks, but given the profilers timid nature and lack of ego, he couldn’t see this as the reason. He could only come to the conclusion that David was a sexual predator and Will was just his latest victim.

At that moment Will came back into the office. He took his usual seat again. Hannibal handed over a prescription for some pain relief.

“Thank you Hannibal. I feel so relieved to have been able to speak to someone about this. And especially as it is you.”

“I am happy to oblige, and rest assured I will keep your confidence. Can I ask that you invite me to the next conference about the killer, to support you should your abuser be in the room.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea. And thank you, for your support. It would be great. I will text you when I find out when that it. I am having another sick day though, so if it is tomorrow I won’t be attending.”

“As it happens, I have a clear diary tomorrow. Will you allow me to come over to your home to bring you some lunch?”

“You don’t have to, but that would be great, Hannibal. Come anytime you like. I will be in.”

So Will went home, feeling a thousand times better. When he got home he had some leftover pizza that had been in the fridge for a few days, and a couple of fingers of whiskey. He went to bed, surrounded by his dogs and slept, looking forward to seeing Hannibal tomorrow.

What he didn’t know is that Hannibal began looking into the FBI officers who were at the scene with Will, in an attempt to find out who this David was. He called one of his contacts in the FBI under the pretence that he was going to conduct a study of the long term trauma faced by agents who witnessed gruelling scenes. He asked for contact names and numbers in the hopes of being able to conduct the study with one particular person. And he came up trumps when the name David Saunders was amongst the list.

Hannibal made the call.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets revenge on behalf of Will

“Hello, is this David Saunders?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“My name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter. I was passed your name by Human Resources at the FBI. I am conducting a study on the effects of working in the field on agents and wondered if you would be part of the study. There is a payment involved. Are you interested? There is no obligation, and I do have many other names to contact if you are not interested.”

“Um, yes sure if there is money involved. I can always use more. What would be involved?”

“I am meeting individually with all the officers who volunteer to explain. I have a slot open tonight, if you are free. I am meeting everyone in the Hilton hotel, I have rented a suite to carry out my interviews. That way I can feed and water everyone by way of welcome. And the suite is very comfortable. Are you free to come at 7.30?”

“Great, What room is it?”

“Just go up to the top floor, the Gleneagles Suite. Come straight in.”

“Ok see you there. By the way, how much is the payment?”

“$1000 to start. If you agree to the second interview the same again. See you at 7.30.”

Hannibal had him hooked. He set off for the Hilton to await his victim.

Bang on 7.30 Hannibal heard the elevator door ping, he was waiting just around the corner, by the service elevator. He saw David exit the elevator and start looking at the rooms, trying to find the suite Hannibal mentioned. Of course there was no such suite. Hannibal crept up behind him, syringe in hand, and hooked David around the neck and pressed the plunger into the back of David’s neck.

David gave a small amount of resistance, but the drug made him woozy straight away. He started to slump so Hannibal hooked him under the arms and got him into the service elevator, pressing the button for the basement. He just had to hope he had got his timing right. He was banking on all the housekeeping staff being finished for the day, and the serving staff being in the dining room or bar.

His luck was in, and he managed to get to the car park, at the basement level, and as his car was parked right near the elevator doors he didn’t have to drag the agent too far. Which was just as well as he was a very large man. The thought of this brute assaulting Will made him seethe and he was not too gentle dumping him in the boot.

David awoke about two hours later and found himself in the dark. He thought at first he had gone blind, but soon felt the cold darkness surrounding him. He was tied to a chair and was totally naked, apart from the bindings, which covered part of his chest and hands and feet.

“Hey fucker, what is going on.”

He shouted not really aware of anyone else in the space with him.

A light came on, and he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his vision. In front of him was a man, quite tall, late forties, an unusual look about him. He seemed familiar.

“What the fuck is this? I know you know I work for the FBI, you are in big trouble. What do you want from me?”

Hannibal could hear the edge of fear in his voice. He wasn’t going to let this man live so he just told him straight.

“No-one is coming for you David, I made sure the cameras on the hotel floor were blacked out, and parked out of sight of the car park camera. I am the Chesapeake Ripper and you are going to die. But first you will suffer.”

“What a load of crap. You are nobody, let me go.”

“You might wonder why I picked you. Well, you assaulted a very good friend of mine last night. Will Graham. You raped him, and I have to tell you, I find rapists the most base of creatures in the normal course of events, but when a friend of mine is involved I have to find the most painful punishment for the rapist.”

“I didn’t rape him, he consented. What did that weasel say, whatever it was he lied, let me go now!”

Hannibal decided any further discussion was futile. The man had no self awareness, and his breath was going to be wasted if he talked any more to him so he went straight for his first cut. He got a knife and cut off the mans cock and balls all in one fell swoop. He had gloves on, not particularly wanting to feel him direct, but he took great pleasure in the screams that followed the castration. He held the body parts in one hand, lifted the mans head and rammed them straight into his mouth, shoving them down his throat. He watched David choke, he had decided he couldn’t be bothered to drag this out. He just wanted him dead, and quickly.

It took about a full minute for David to stop squirming, he was dead. Hannibal removed his gloves and took a big breath. He felt better!

Removing the body from the chair, he laid him out on his metal table, the blood would drain out, and he could take some cuts from the body to prepare Will a lunch to remember. He would deal with the rest of the body later.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will lunch, and the future looks brighter.

Will got up at about 8, unusually late for him, but he had had a restless night, reliving the events with David. At one point he had imagined himself as David, with Will underneath, taking his pleasure out of the violence of the assault on his own body. This was not what he wanted, but his mind didn’t always do as it was told. He got up and was sick, flashes of being held down, of David enjoying the tightness of his body, of his own pain, of David’s sick pleasure.

After that he struggled to get to sleep until he drifted off in the early hours, as was typical when insomnia struck, and that explained the late start. He got into the shower and scrubbed his body again, nail marks where he couldn’t get himself clean and had used too much pressure. He felt his hole to see if there was any blood but that seemed to have healed to the point where there was just an ache, an echo of the pain he felt before.

On getting out of the shower he looked at himself in the mirror and began to weep again. How could he have made such a mistake. In his field of work he should have been more guarded, he knew the pathology of sexual predators, and that is why he had always been careful to get to know sexual partners a little before being intimate. He knew he had to stop blaming himself but that was not easy, who else was there to blame? He knew the answer was David, but trauma can cause confusion and guilt, and he guessed it was his minds way of sorting through everything and ensuring he was careful next time.

He went to feed the dogs, suddenly remembering that Hannibal was bringing him lunch. Hannibal was a good friend, he realised that now, and not just his therapist. Will just hoped that he didn’t think too unkindly about his actions. He hoped that Hannibal could see past what he had done and would give Will a chance to be more than his friend. He guessed only time would tell.

Hannibal packed lunch carefully, looking forward to seeing Will. He had made a fricassee out of the tender cuts he had selected from David, and had some freshly made pasta to heat up when he got to Will’s home. It was a shame that it was too soon to reveal what he had done, but was fine with knowing that Will was safe from that monster. He just hoped Will could forgive himself and move on eventually. Hannibal was well aware of the length of time it could take to heal from that kind of sexual assault. And the anger it could engender.

He pulled up to Will’s house at 12.30 and took the Thermal pack from the boot of his car and went to Will’s front door. The empath opened the door with a bright smile, and what seemed like a dozen dogs flew out to greet Hannibal.

“Down now, let our guest get into the house in one piece!” Will shouted at the dogs.

“Sorry about that, they are always excited about visitors, but I suspect they can smell what you have in that bag, which is making the even more excited. Thank you for coming Hannibal, I think your company is just what the Doctor ordered.”

Hannibal went through the door, and straight to the kitchen, which he could see through the other end of the living area. He decanted the food.

“ It is my pleasure, Will, you are good company and I want to be there for you. Do you have a saucepan that I can heat the pasta up in? And how have you been?”

“Yes there is a pan in that cupboard. And I am ok, well not ok, but I think I will be. Thanks to you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there to talk to yesterday. A trouble shared and all that. It felt like I was reporting him to the authorities, even though you aren’t the police. I feel that he will get his just desserts now I have shared what he did.”

“He certainly will, one way or another. And I want you to know that I will always be there for you. Whatever you decide, I will support you.”

“Thank you.” Will said this in such a small voice, it nearly broke Hannibal’s usually steely heart.

Hannibal plated up the food while Will set the table, making sure the dogs were locked away in the living room. Hannibal had brought a bottle of Pino Grigio to compliment the food. It was a little early, but it was a light wine, and Will wasn’t driving anywhere so he had a glass.

The food was amazing, the meat so tender and such a creamy dish, with beautifully aldente pasta ribbons.

Will surprised himself by eating it all. “Wow, that was delicious, Hannibal. The meat was so tender. What was it, I couldn’t place the animal?”

“It was humanely sourced Veal. And thank you, I am immensely glad you enjoyed it. I have peach cobbler for dessert with chantilly cream. Do you want it now or shall we give ourselves a bit of time to let the main digest?”

“Can we wait a bit. And would you like to come sit with me on the sofa. It is a bit more comfortable.”

Hannibal agreed and they sat together, drinking their wine. The were sitting very close to each other, when Hannibal put his arm around Will, drawing him close. Will stiffened a little at first, but then relaxed into the hold, grateful for the comfort. He began to weep a little again. Hannibal just let him, in no hurry to speak, or move until Will was ready.

“Thank you, I needed that. I miss the comfort of another human at times. I know I isolate myself out here, with just the dogs, and I was hoping that we could be more than just friends. Until my assault that is. I would understand if you weren’t interested in me now. I am rather soiled goods.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Will, you are not soiled goods. You are an amazing human being, and I definitely want to get to know you better. I felt that we were getting to know each other, albeit rather slowly, and now, despite you going through a truly horrific trauma, I feel like it has given me an opportunity to get to know you better sooner. I want to support you any way I can and if it leads to more than I am ready and willing. At your pace of course.”

Will looked up into Hannibal’s eyes and saw the truth. He snuggled a bit closer and before he knew he had fallen asleep. Hannibal held on tight. He was not letting go.

 


End file.
